


Spirit Tag

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carefree, Children, Concept, Fun, Happy, Holiday, NaNoWriMo, Seasons, Spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story that is part of my Camp NaNoWrimo collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Tag

There is a meadow where a has just bloomed although flurries seem to be wafting through the air. A mischievous aura lingering as well. The meadow is quiet. Laurant prowls the meadow, eyeing the tall grass, the trees surrounding carefully. Eyeing the flower, a single yellow daffodil. Squatting down, long twisted hair falls over his shoulder easily touching the ground as he inspects it. Kuan must be nearby. The air is charged with an unseen energy that makes Laurant’s lips pull back in a grin. Staying squatted, his eyes dart around him. Looking through his dark hair with mischievous eyes. Pretending to be looking down at the daffodil, while his eyes search between his hair. A flicker of movement, among the tree line and Laurant darts, taking a sharp left. Naked heals digging into the soft soil, tackling another within moments.

Tackling was not what he had intended as the two bodies collide. Laurant’s feverish skin contrasting harshly with the chill of the other. Laurant, rubbed he head for a moment before sprinting off and away from the other boy. Though doing so, backward chuckling at seeing Sezso, a possible Yule spirit, flush red that rivaled his hair. 

“Tag, you’re it!” the creole accent broke the charged quiet air.

Before the smaller male could stand up, Laurant flitted away into the opposite tree line. Leaving Sezso to quickly figure out what to do next, running into the clearing. He had never been very good at tag, but it was a great pass time for what felt like an eternal childhood. They did grow, just slowly. Games would forever amuse the spirits. It honed their senses, and gave way for their tireless energies to expand their abilities. Laurant had been a Summer, while Sezso was based on Yule- His expertise dealt with people’s emotions rather than nature like the Seasons.

All over the world, there were spirits both grown, ancient, and young like Sezso. Even holidays no longer practiced had spirits that lingered, created and out living the tradition. Much like Sezso, but they then simply placed the sensations and feelings into people during that time even if the people were unaware.

But that was no concern of the young spirits for now, simply playing in their subworld before they were released to do their duties. The spirits were not taught anything, simply left to flounce and flourish on their own. Growing into their powers as they slowly aged as they wondered. Sometimes they created groups

Sesome is an autumn spirit with a thick scar running down his left eye, long dark hair that whirled around him with energized winds, pine colored eyes. Much like the constantly changing colors of autumn, Sesome’s skin tone changed easily depending on those he resided. Pale and milky during the night as if he were absorbing moonlight to a cool toned tan. His powers seemed to mostly resonate in the wind, hair and clothing seeming to always flutter or move slightly as well as the leaves changing. This he had to be careful with when playing a game of tag. A discolored leaf or a path of pale grass could easily give him away. Though his long limbs and slender frame was up for a chase.

Luarant is a spirit of Summer his eyes shining with mischief and skin brimming with gold laced within rich taupe skin. Hair long and carefully placed in twists so when he ran around they would not be disturbed easily. He was known for his mischievous mind and wonderful heart. All too fast to switch from trickster to a comforting shoulder. He was taller than many of the current spirits, both he and Sesome being older and near the cusp of being sent out to fill the world with their powers.

Sezso was a possible Yuletide spirit his weighted red hair held a high contrast against cool, tawny skin. Bird boned and light on his feet, Sezso easily flitted silently if he wished. Enjoying bringing others happiness would draw a smile onto his mouth at any time. So even though he was not the best at physical activity such as chasing, no power on the elements such as wind, his senses heightened within the charged energy. His eyes the only thing possibly could seem stern if one would ever caught a smile fall from his lips, down-turned yet the coloring held a strange light grey-blue that some would mistake him to be blind. 

Another holiday spirit was Kana. Hallows Eve or Halloween was the essence that filled the also red headed male, though unlike Sezso his skin was pale and hair wild almost like a main of curls that held no rhyme or rhythm down his back. He appeared a wild thing, teeth seemingly sharpened and tattered clothing. Yellow-green color peered through his cautious stare. Although he appeared threatening, it was mostly for display of his holiday. Kana's overall temperament could be considered brash, but just as playful as the others. 

Kuan was the spring spirit, sandy blond hair was the shortest of the group and sea blue eyes seemed to calculate anything that they landed on. Opposite of Sezso's his eyes turned upward and gave him almost a foxish look about him that promised trouble as well as a good time. Rivaling Laurant as being a trickster, Kuan was on a constant chase of a good time.


End file.
